


Coffee and cakes

by Kazuel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M, Megane!Kenma because why not, Waiter!Kuroo, model!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuel/pseuds/Kazuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma goes to a jazz cafe to study on a daily basis, and a certain worker at that cafe loved to talk to him, a lot. Basically just shennanigans with the four of them and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laws of gravity don't apply to you, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762111) by [xShieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShieru/pseuds/xShieru). 



> A'ight I've been reading KuroKen lately and it's all thats on my mind lately-- I'm halfway through the next chapter of Through the forest though :').. I swear... maybe.. I'm just stuck on a scene right now .. I hope you all like glasses!Kenma as much as I do because he's so adorable with glasses gosh. 
> 
> Idk whether this should be a multi-chapter fic but I'll just list it as a one-shot for now, unless I end up writing a new chapter.. then I'll edit it .

When he entered, the atmosphere overwhelmed him. The strong smell of coffee, and of sweet cake filled the whole cafe, and there was soft jazz music playing in the background with people talking. Along with tinted glass, warm-coloured wallpaper and dim lights, he found that he felt right at home in this cafe.

He let out a sigh, walking towards the counter where a certain black-haired man stood, a grin on his face.

“Hey Kenma! The usual?”

He nodded and avoided eye contact, keeping his mouth shut and holding the stack of papers against his chest a tad bit tighter. He deposited the right amount of money on the cool wooden table, and turned around straight to find his usual seat near the back of the cafe.

It was a 4-seater, but the cafe was usually empty around this timing, and sitting in a table of four gave him a lot of space to put his things, and not to mention, avoid being spotted.

He took out his laptop and started setting up his work area, making a disgusted sound when he saw a dirty spot of icing on the table, avoiding that area completely. He would clean it up, but he had nothing to use to wipe it, if he didn’t want to use his homework to clean it.

He was halfway through his first paragraph when his coffee arrived, Kuroo depositing his coffee beside his laptop and cake closer to him before promptly taking a seat on the other side of the table.

Kuroo put on of his elbows on the table, using it as a support for his head. He smiled at Kenma, eyes boring into his head which was mostly hidden by his laptop except for the top part of his hair. Irked, Kenma looked up at him.

“... What?" 

He pushed his glasses up, golden eyes glinting in annoyance. He took a sip out of his coffee, leaning back on the seat into a more relaxed posture.

“ Nothing,” Kuroo’s smile grew wider. “I’m just on my break right now and I was wondering if you would like to finally take up my offer on a date?”

Kenma clicked his tongue, and scrunched up his face. Not this again. He sat up again, stretching his hands before putting them atop his keyboard again and continuing to type his essay.

Kuroo doesn’t falter, smile still on his face, in the same position as before. It was amazing how patient he was. Even after so many days of being rejected, he just keeps asking. How annoying. Kuroo was distracting him.

Kenma sighs again, this time sounding more frustrated.

“ Look, you -”

Just then, a loud shout interrupts him.

“ Hey, hey, hey! what’cha guys doing?”

A certain white-black haired individual slides into the seat beside Kuroo, knocking Kuroo to the side a little. Kuroo put on an annoyed face. 

“You guys wouldn’t happen to be talking about Akaashi’s new magazine right? I mean, I totally would but I don’t know about you guys but he looked so amazing in the ne-”

Bokuto blabbed on and on, only to get stopped as Kuroo put his hand over his friend’s mouth, efficiently shutting him up. Kenma felt a headache oncoming. Bokuto continues trying to talk, voice muffled by Kuroo’s palm.

“ Bro, I appreciate you and all but now is not the time for this, I was just-”

Bokuto pulls Kuroo’s hand away from his face, both hands clasping Kuroo’s hand. He put on a shocked face, turning to Kuroo.

“What do you mean it’s not the time for this? Keiji’s amazing! Look at his new magazine,” Bokuto digs out the latest modelling magazine from his bag, “ He’s so pretty! Bro, I must be blessed to have him!”

Kuroo looked like he was rendered speechless but was saved when a voice came from behind Bokuto, seemingly exasperated at the scene too. “Bokuto-san -”

“Look at his hair! How did they do that to his hair? It looks extra soft in this edition! And then-”

“Bokuto-san. ”

“He looks so pretty, I don’t know why they think that any of the other models are any competition for my keiji, man, I -" 

“Koutarou.” Akaashi grabs Bokuto’s face, turning it to face him. It was at this point that Kenma notices that Akaashi’s ears were slightly red.

Akaashi pulls Bokuto away from the table, and out the cafe. Probably to reprimand him.. or do whatever couples do.

Kuroo lets out a sigh, and Kenma raises an eyebrow at him in wait. Kuroo looks at Kenma, looking as if he was emotionally and physically tired after finals. That couldn’t have been possible anyway, Kuroo was already working full-time and out of school.

“You know what, save it, I’m too tired for this today.” Kuroo then lies down on the table, burying his head in his arms. As if his hair couldn’t get any more messy.

Kenma isn’t able to stop himself in time, and he freaking snorts. He laughs, hands moving immediately to cover his mouth and nose, to try and muffle and stop laughing.

Kuroo peeks up, face brightening after seeing Kenma laughing, starting to join him in laughing too.

They laugh for what feels like ages, before stopping. Kenma looks back up at Kuroo, amused.

“ Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.”

They hear a shout of joy come from behind them, Bokuto running towards the table again but with Akaashi following behind him this time, a smile on his face.

It takes a moment for Kuroo to understand what he means, and when he does, he moves his arms from the table, sliding it off to probably do a fistpump in the air in joy, but as he moves his arms he stops in shock.

“Isn’t that great, bro!”

“What is this thing on my hand?”

Kenma finally gets the icing off the table, although with it came shrieks of horror coming from the other end of the table. Kenma smiles, and continues typing his essay.


End file.
